Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki
Welcome to the Pound Puppies Wiki About this wiki | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Pound Puppies Title Card.png|"Lucky Has to Move"|link=Lucky Has to Move|linktext=The Pound Puppies try to prevent Lucky from moving away. Squirt.PNG|Featured Article: Squirt|link=Squirt|linktext=Street-smart Chihuahua. B.JPG|Season 3|link=:Category:Season 3 episodes|linktext=Info on all season 3 episodes. We're Not So Little After All.png|The Super Secret Pup Club|link=Super Secret Pup Club|linktext="Like the Pound Puppies, but run by real puppies!" About Us Welcome to Pound Puppies 2010 Wiki! This wiki focuses on only the Hub Network (now Discovery Family Channel) series. Would you like to know more info about your favorite Pound Puppies characters from Discovery Family? This is the perfect place. Primary Characters | | | | | | About the Show Pound Puppies is a Canadian-American flash animated show written by Hasbro Studios and animated by DHX Media/Vancouver. It was created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere, the creators of Disney's Recess, along with Wendy Moss Klein and Nancy Steingard. It premiered on October 10, 2010 on the Hub Television Network, (now known as Discovery Family Channel) a joint venture between Hasbro, Inc. and Discovery Communications. The Pound Puppies are a secret organization, hidden from humans, devoted to finding stray pups their perfect home.The show revolves around five Pound Puppies of Shelter 17, Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Niblet and Strudel. The leader, second-in-command, not-so-reformed criminal, lovable oaf and genius respectively, it is their job to make sure that any pup who arrives at their pound finds a home, no matter what.Pound Puppies features the the voice talents of Eric McCormack, Yvette Nicole Brown, Michael Rapaport, John DiMaggio, Alanna Ubach, René Auberjonois, and M. Emmet Walsh. Brooke Goldner, Cree Summer, and Jessica DiCicco play recurring characters Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches. Betty White is also heard as recurring character Agatha McLeish.You can catch Pound Puppies on Discovery Family in the U.S., YTV in Canada, Boomerang in the UK, teleTOON+ in Poland, Cartoonito! in Italy, Disney Channel in Germany, Minimax in Hungary, Romania, and Czech Republic, Minika Go! in Turkey, and Cartoon Network in Saudi Arabia.Visit the official Pound Puppies website on daytime.discoveryfamilychannel.com Featured Video Featured Quote "Ever since the day I was born. Hmm, I remember it like it was months ago." "It was months ago." :–Taboo and Squirt, "Taboo" Merchandise | | | | | Pound Puppies NEWS *''Pound Puppies'' on DVD: The newest DVD, ''A Rare Pair'', will be available in the U.S. and Canada on January 19, 2016. In the meantime, the DVDs ''Pick of the Litter'', Puppy Love, A Perfect Match, Holiday Hijinks, Mission Adoption, Super Secret Pup Club, and Homeward Pound are all available now. *'Awards and honors': In 2012, Pound Puppies won the CINE Golden Eagle Award for high quality production and storytelling, and was honored with the HUMANITAS Prize for excellence in writing for children's television animation, for the season 1 episode "I Never Barked for My Father." Poll Who is your favorite Pound Puppies character? Lucky Cookie Niblet Squirt Strudel Leonard McLeish Olaf Hugglesbjork Agatha McLeish Rebound Cupcake Patches Dolly Pepper Agent Ping Featured Picture Super Secret Pup Club Members | | | List of Season 3 Episodes For a full, more detailed list, see List of Episodes.*Working K-9 to 5*Cuddle Up Buttercup*The Pups Who Loved Me*Fright at the Museum*Puddles the Problem Pup *It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club *Hot Dawg! *I'm Ready for my Close Pup *When Niblet Met Giblet *Once a Ralph, Always a Ralph *Hello Kitten *Beauty is Only Fur Deep *The Watchdogs *Hail to the Chief *All Bark and Little Bite *Lucky the Dunce *Back in Action *The Truth Is in Hear *No More S'mores *Doubles Trouble *Little Monster *Rebound's First Symphony *Lord of the Fleas *The Road to Empawerment *The Pupple's Court *Lucky Has to Move Category:Browse